Lost Act Of Rebellion
by MistMirror
Summary: They broke free from their cage. And they will fight for freedom, for everything they did not have. This is a continuation of the story "Rules Aren't Meant To Be Broken" focussing on 5-6 main characters, instead of 24 characters. In about two weeks the first character will be revealed..
1. Prologue 1: Tears

**4th Hunger Games, Day 5, 02:40 AM**

* * *

It was dark. In that darkness sat a boy on his knees in the dirt. If it weren't for the moon that shined through the gaps in the trees the boy wouldn't have been visible. But it was only his face that was clearly visible. His body and the thing that lay on his thighs were hidden in darkness. Only their silhouettes were visible.

The only thing the viewers saw were his tears. He cried and almost no one knew the true reason, only he did. And maybe the gamemakers did too. It was at the moment he found that thing that lay on his thighs that he finally understood the cruelty that this world was. It took him back a few years back when he was 15. He knew the exact moment when he thought that The Games were just a mere tool... Just a tool with just the killing and just the fear. He wasn't afraid at all at, even when his name was called. He wasn't hurt like his family was. Back then he thought he would see them again, because these were just games. Games that are easily won, like the girl from his District did last year. He thought he would follow in her footsteps, make his family happy and live happily ever after.

He secretly loved everything that happened earlier in The Games. His suit shimmering with lightning bolts was said to be one of the most memorable outfits The Games had ever had. He felt awesome like he finally achieved something, although that was achieved by his stylist. It was like he didn't realize the seriousness of this whole thing, not even at the launch were people died before his eyes.

_"It's just a game." _He said to himself, maybe too many times.

He survived the first day with a loss of 10 tributes, the second day with a loss of 4 tributes, the third day and even the fourth day. It gave him the confidence he needed for his first kill. And he killed. It was a girl, District 5, not even 16 with and an innocent look. He knew she was favored by The Capitol. And that was all. He didn't see her as someone special, like he never was too. But the moment he stabbed her in her right thigh and he ran away. He saw her falling down in the dirt, unable too run and she was defenseless against the two humanlike creatures that appeared. He stood still with his eyes fixed on her. His ears were filled with the sounds of screaming, innocence and most of all fear. He was frozen even when the creatures ripped her into two pieces and ate little pieces of her, leaving only her upper body behind.

He snapped out of his trance, ran towards her and he cried his heart out as he knew what he had done. He had done something terrible. He cried untill the sun went down. He cried at the moon rose. He cried to like it was his only way to forgiveness, to an understanding why he was born in such a world. As he finally understood and he finally felt that he was drenched in her blood, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Only that moment of him was seen on national television. It was a single tear made from a dark liquid, blood. Then he fell down, shot in the heart with an arrow. He didn't even care. It was what he deserved.

Tristan Bone, 18, District 3, Male tribute. He would have never known that no one would know about his indirect kill. It wasn't broadcasted. Almost every single human knew that the girl, Trishia, was killed by the mutts, not by him. They believed he cried because she died, because they were good friends. Only a few didn't, they believed in the true story. They saw the wound on her thigh and they saw him watching her, even if he was just a small pixel on the screen. What these people saw was an act of bravery as they saw him crying with the girl on his thighs. They believed it was an act of rebelling.

* * *

Yes, it's the proloque for my new story. I hoped you enjoyed it :D.  
Reviews, comments, and any advice on my writing is welcome.


	2. Prologue 2: Black Hole

_5th Hunger Games, day 1, 09:30_

* * *

People would tell Ashley her eyes were beautiful like a night sky, twinkling with stars. They told her, her eyes were the key to her soul. Her soul would have been beautiful, loved and surrounded with people. It wasn't like that. She felt her eyes were more like malfunctioning black holes. They took away everything she liked, her parents who died in the Rebellion. They were innocent, just like her friends who were made into avox's. Their parents were said to be rebels. They weren't. Her house was taken away by some corrupt officer who burned it down, believing it would demolish all of the rebellion. He didn't get rid of "the rebellion". The only thing he got rid of was her past, the only thing nice she had.

She thought nice things would return, but they didn't. Everything what once was so nice was gone, replaced with things she hated and feared. After her parents died and her house was burned down she was placed into foster care by her uncle and aunt which didn't last for long for unspecified reasons and she was placed into an orphanage. It wasn't the best time with many young annoying children and older annoying boys who always seemed to had a thing for her. A thing to annoy her unpurpose.

She believed it would collapse someday, that house, well she hoped it would. Then it would get rid of every little pest that interfered her life. Unfortunately that didn't happen.

Her friends were replaced with fake once, emphasizing with her just too look good. It didn't take long before they trashed her and took the one and only true friend she had, Justin. He was a boy, a few months older then her, who went through the same thing as she did. But the only difference was that people liked him and didn't like her. They didn't talk for years after that happened.

But he was the only one who turned up in the goodbye room after she volunteered. Maybe the only who cared. He was the one person who cried about her. It didn't matter anymore. Ashley made her decision and not even Justin could stop her.

She told him she would meet him somewhere when everything would be over. At the time he didn't know she meant she would meet him in the afterlife. It was the last time she saw someone smile, a real smile.

Then she left him, her "friends" and her so-called home, district 2. She was on her one if you didn't count her district partner, escort and mentor who were fed up with the idea of winning. They gave her useless advice, that she pretended to take on. She played her part, being a perfect career. She even got the unexpected score of a 9 out of 12. She was made frontrunner of her career pack who didn't know anything then her being a killing machine.

People adored her and she didn't adore them. She only pretended. Other tributes feared her. All of them lost their hope to return home someday.

Then the day of the launch came. She was nervous, very nervous.

She went up and recalled all the moments The Capitol made her suffer. She recalled the moments her eyes turned into those black holes she didn't have any control off. She hated it, hated all of that. Her hate made her fist rise as she went up and up, her middle finger rose even higher.

As soon as she was up she told them.

"F*ck you. F*ck you all!" She screamed and she started to walk. Her foot touched the ground and…

"KABOOOOMMM!"

Her life was over.

* * *

Thank you for reading,  
I hoped you enjoyed it and reviews are always welcome. :D  
There will be one more prologue before I start writing the first real chapter.


	3. Prologue 3: Nothing

**49th Hunger Games, Private Assessments, 14:50**

* * *

All that time he thought he was no one. He thought he was one of many that couldn't do a god damn thing about this world. And one of the very few to admit that. He didn't like being controlled by constant fear that lived in him everyday, the fear that one day he might be chosen, that he might die. And he grew up knowing that fact. It was a shame though, that he was insecure. It lead to If he wasn't he might have trained a little to at least try to make it back alive if the odds weren't in his favor. Back then, before he was chosen, he didn't have the courage to train. He was too afraid that people thought he was a career-wannebe, that he loved the games . He regretted doing nothing.

He also regretted the moments he spend with those little children who understood enough to know this world wasn't good. His stories about his secret trips to The Capitol, about the underground Rebel group or the Rebel group that lived in the sky, was what gave them hope. They genuinely believed he was their hero who would save them someday. Those stories were created so that he believed that he was doing something about this world.

Basically, he lived a lie. He eventually forced himself to believe the stories he told once about changing this world. He believed he was someone, until that unfortunate day came, The Reaping Day, where he couldn't stand up to the brave stories he told.

_"Don't be afraid children. My courage won't die that easily. It will live on forever. I will save this world. I will save you."_

The words that existed within the children's minds were gone in the seconds his name was called. He didn't remember much about The Reaping Day other than that his mentor gave him a good talk about why he didn't have what it takes to have to win these Games.

Now Jeremy sat quietly in the corner of the training room with several eyes staring at him. That was his moment, his rebelling moment and he did nothing. Again. It was all he could do, but it wasn't useless. He felt good for the first time he was here. He showed the gamemakers that the fear they spread couldn't control him, not at this moment. He wasn't afraid of dying or getting sponsors or a high trainings score. All he cared about was that he showed the gamemakers they sucked. He showed them they couldn't control everyone through fear.

It didn't take 10 minutes for the gamemakers to start a discussing about his distracting behaviour. The gamemakers didn't see him leave the room or the grin he had on his face.

* * *

This story was inspired by one of the character from the anime and manga One Piece. His name is Ussop. Yeah, I know kind of a weird name, but he's funny.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, review or anything of that kind. I really appreciate that ^^

I hope I can update next week although I am not sure whether I will make it or not due to school and stuff. See my profile for progress.

**I also have one last thing for the people who are interested in a 24-author collaboration. FireFlyLlama and me will be moderating a 24-author collaboration. If we can manage it, we will post the forum somewhere this week or next week ^^  
If you have any questions about the collaboration, feel free to ask me or FireFlyLlama :D**


End file.
